


5 раз, когда Цубаки пытался Джино порадовать, и один раз, когда это удалось

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Epic Fail, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: 5 раз, когда Цубаки пытался Джино порадовать, и один раз, когда это удалось





	5 раз, когда Цубаки пытался Джино порадовать, и один раз, когда это удалось

**Author's Note:**

> Первая публикация ФБ 2013 @ diary.ru

–1–  
– Барин, что это вы такое делаете? – Цубаки попытался стыдливо трепетать и краснеть, чтобы впечатление крестьянской девушки, на которую обратил внимание дворянин, было более полным. Получалось не очень: всё-таки они с Джино уже давно спят вместе, и - хоть Цубаки иногда и не мог поверить, что ему так повезло и сам Принц выбрал его - краснеть Цубаки уже не краснел и смущался совсем немного. Но зато он беспокоился, ведь Джино, наверное, в сексе перепробовал всё, что только можно представить, и наверняка изобрёл что-то новое. А Цубаки знал всего три позы, и две из них его смущали. Именно потому он и решил попробовать ролевые игры, добавить остроты в отношения...  
– Бакки, завязывай с этим, я себя насильником чувствую, – недовольно сказал Джино.  
Цубаки вычеркнул из воображаемого списка игру в право первой ночи.

–2–  
Но совсем от ролевых игр отказываться Цубаки не хотел. Когда во время матча Джино в очередной раз назвал его пёсиком, Цубаки пришла в голову мысль.   
Он поискал в интернете и всего через неделю получил по почте заказанный ошейник, собачьи ушки на ободке и анальную пробку с пушистым хвостом. Она Цубаки особенно понравилась – размер пробки как раз был подходящий, она задевала все самые чувствительные места, а хвост ещё и приятно щекотал бёдра.   
Джино поначалу вроде бы костюм оценил. По крайней мере, он попросил Цубаки повилять хвостом. Довольный Цубаки покрутил задом и для правдоподобия погавкал.  
– А вот этого не надо, – строго сказал Джино. – Я не зоофил.

–3–  
Цубаки понял, что Джино нравится косплей, а не ролевые игры. Не проблема, Цубаки может и косплей. Первым делом, конечно, надо испробовать главную фантазию мальчиков и зрелых мужчин – костюм горничной. Верный друг интернет опять не подвёл, и Цубаки смог купить костюмчик своего размера. Проблема возникла там, где её никто не ждал. Когда Цубаки примерял платье с кокетливым кружевным фартучком, он заметил, что его волосатые ноги не гармонируют с нарядом. Для аутентичности Цубаки решил ноги побрить, однако непривычная форма поверхности для бритья была тому виной или спешка, но он неловко порезал себе ногу, да так, что даже повязку накладывать пришлось – кровь из пореза хлестала так, что Цубаки испугался, не задел ли какую артерию. Настроения щеголять в платье горничной у Цубаки больше не было.

–4–   
Цубаки решил, что нельзя использовать стереотипные костюмы. Нужно что-то такое, что имело бы для Джино личный смысл. Может, что-то итальянское? Он нашёл то, что казалось на первый взгляд идеальным, но Джино не оценил.  
– Это что? – спросил он.  
– Я подумал, это напомнит Джино-сану родину, – коротко ответил Цубаки. В золотистом тесном камзольчике и коротких штанах ему было неуютно и жарко.  
– Какую родину? Костюм матадора же из Испании, – заметил Джино.  
Очередная затея Цубаки провалилась.

–5–  
Ошибка с матадором была весьма досадной. Но откуда Цубаки знать все эти тонкости культуры европейских стран, он из Японии-то никогда не выезжал. Но он твёрдо решил не сдаваться, должно же найтись что-то, что порадует Джино. На этот раз, что-нибудь действительно итальянское.  
Когда Джино опять пришёл к Цубаки домой, тот ждал гостя в ванной. А точнее, в ванне.  
– У тебя полная ванна спагетти, – сказал Джино, не веря своим глазам.  
– А ещё надет костюм гондо... гондон... -запнулся Цубаки.  
– Гондольера!  
– Да, его, – обрадованно кивнул Цубаки.  
– Знаешь, Бакки, сходи-ка ты, дружочек, к психиатру, а то у тебя, я вижу, проблемы, – выразительно оглядел его Джино и ушёл. Остаток вечера Цубаки выгребал из ванны спагетти.

–1–   
– Джино-сан, трахай меня, трахай! Я тебя так хочу! Ты самый лучший!   
– Да, да, продолжай!  
– Мне никогда не было так хорошо! Ты великолепен! Ты бог!  
– Да!!!  
*  
После секса Цубаки смотрел на улыбающегося во сне Джино и сам радовался. Как, оказалось, просто доставить Джино настоящее удовольствие. Самый главный эрогенный орган у Джино – его эго.


End file.
